GrimmRose Drabbles
by Rebel-Rose Niji
Summary: These are drabbles of Grimmjow and Rose from my pervious fanfiton, WILD ROSES. Please it before you read this. Requests for drabbles are open! These have no link to the plot of Wild Roses.
1. Peace

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Rose is my OC.**

**AND HERE THEY ARE. THE DRABBELS. **

**I promised, didn't I ? : DDDD**

**-NOTE- THESE DRABBELS **_**DO NOT **_**FALLOW THE PLOT OF MY FANFICTION, WILD ROSES (WHICH YOU SHOULD REALLY READ BEFORE YOU READ THESE. SO IF YOU HAVEN'T PLEASE GO AND DO SO OR THIS WON'T REALLY MAKE MUCH SENSE TO YOU). THESE DRABBLES ARE STORYS WITHIN THE STORY. Enjoy them! : DDDD**

**Here's the first one. I'm thinking about doing these according to a theme, but IDK. Requests for drabbles are welcome! Just send me a Private message! : ) **

**Love,**

**Rose**

Rose's footsteps echoed through the cold hallways of Las Noches. She walked, mindlessly, until she found herself trudging up stairs to a familiar place.

"This tower…" Rose giggled, sitting down on a window seat, and looked over the vast desert of Hueco Mundo. Rose was at almost peace, for once, and she soon drifted into a light sleep.

She was awoken by his voice.

He called to her.

"Rose…?"

Yawing, Rose sat up.

"Ah! Grimmjow-Kun!

How long was I…?"

Her voice trailed off into another yawn.

"Neh, 15 minutes, at the most."

She smiled, and looked out onto the desert once more.

"Something on your mind?" Grimmjow asked, sounding almost concerned.

"Nope. Just…. Thinking."

"That means that something's on your mind, stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" Rose gave a pout.

"Fine, fine. You're special."

He ruffled her long, curly mahogany hair.

Rose smiled.

Grimmjow sat down next to her and Rose laid down, with her head in his lap, looking up at him.

She reached her hand up and prodded him in the forehead.

"You're more special than I am."

Rose got up, and kissed the place on his forehead where she'd poked him.

"That's not a kiss." Grimmjow complained.

"_This _is a kiss."

Rose rolled her eyes and giggled, giving in.

Their lips met with a spark, and Grimmjow pulled her into his lap.

After a few moments, Rose pulled away for air. Giving him a hug, Rose stayed in his lap, and they talked, undisturbed, until diner.


	2. Love

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Rose is my OC.**

**Well, here it is. The second drabble. Now, it's 6 after midnight and I need sleep! : )**

**Anyway, I hop e you like this one. I liked writing it. : )**

**Love, **

**Rose. **

They lay in the tall grass, hands clasped, breathing even as the damp night air left their lungs. Rose was curled up next to Grimmjow, her hand in his and his arm around Rose's waist. A smile on his lips, Grimmjow gazed at Rose's sleeping form. Grimmjow chuckled, looking up at the sky.

"So many stars…"

It was a barely audible whisper, but it roused Rose from her sleep.

She mumbled something.

"What's that?"

"I'm cold." Rose whined, scooting even closer to Grimmjow and shivering.

"Well then…" Grimmjow got up rather fast, and scooped Rose into his arms. She squeaked in surprise, nuzzling his chest.

"Let's go inside."

Rose smiled up at him, and she was sure, that even in the dark, he could see it.

When he set her down inside the house, rose plopped down on the couch in the living room.

Her stomach growled loudly.

Grimmjow checked the time on the microwave in the kitchen it read 4:27AM.

Grimmjow just shook his head and laughed, pulling a box of Mac N' Cheese from the cupboard by the fridge. He got a pot and set to work while Rose watched him sleepily from the couch.

After he'd finished, he set it down in a blue bowl on the table, and then looked over at Rose, who had fallen asleep again. Rolling his eyes, he mentally cured himself for doing so much for her, but then he shook that though from his head.

He shook her shoulder and handed her the Mac N' Cheese.

"Careful, it's hot." Rose nodded.

When she finished, he took her bowl back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Grimmjow?"

Called Rose from the living room.

"Yeah?"

He called back.

"I love you."

Grimmjow smiled.

"I love you too."

He walked back into the living room.

"Now, it's off to bed with you- ah! Asleep? Again?"

Grimmjow carried Rose to their room, and decided to call it a night.


	3. And Ferris Wheels

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Rose is my OC.**

**OMJ FERRIS WHEELS : 3**

**I love them. Anyway, here's the next drabble! And remember, requests for them are open! Just send me a PM! : )**

**Love,**

**Rose : )**

**P.S: MY DOC MANAGER IS BEING A DICK, SO I CAN'T UPLOAD FOR A WHILE. IT WON'T EVEN LET ME EDIT. GRRRR.**

"GRIMMJOW-KUN!"

Yelled Rose.

Grimmjow spun around, worry in his eyes, searching the crowed fair grounds for Rose. He spotted her, and ran to where she was.

"What?"

He asked. Rose pointed to the large Ferris wheel that loomed over the fair grounds. She jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"LOOKLOOKLOOKOHMIGODIT'SAFERRISWHEELOMGI'VENEVERBEENONONE-"

He shut her up with a quick peck on the lips.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Ferris wheel. We must go on it."

She squeaked shyly.

Rose grabbed his hand and ran towards the Ferris wheel.

"BUT WAIT-!"

"Yes?" Sighed Grimmjow as Rose stooped dead in her tracks.

"WE NEED COTTON CANDY!" She said dramatically.

"Alright, alright."

Grimmjow chuckled at her enthusiasm.

It was cute.

Once Rose had her cotton candy, she offered Grimmjow some. He passed, stating that his reason was that it was hers, and even though it was bigger than her head, he knew she could eat it.

Rose munched happily on her cotton candy as they waited in line for the Ferris wheel.

One they gave the ticket person their tickets, they got on.

Rose's eyes were wide with excitement as they sat down and buckled up.

Rose swung her legs back and forth, scooting closer to Grimmjow on the bench.

The Ferris wheel began to move, and Rose laughed happily. It wasn't until the Ferris wheel jerked to a stop, when they were at the very top, did she notice exactly how high they were.

Rose.

"Maybe this wasn't a very good idea…"

She said.

"Excuse me folks, but we're experiencing some difficulties. The ride will restart shortly."

A voice boomed over the Ferris wheel.

"WHAT?" yelled Rose.

"You mean.. we're stuck UP HERE..?"

She looked at Grimmjow for an answer.

"Guess so…"He said.

""But I could get us down if you want…."

"Nah. That'd cause a scene. Let's just try to enjoy the view?"

At that moment, the Ferris wheel jerked to a start again, causing Rose to drop her cotton candy. It hit the pavement far below with a smack.

"CRAP!" Rose pouted, but only for a moment.

The ride continued, and they got off, and went to get new cotton candy.

Grimmjow took her to a place with no people across the river from the fair grounds where he opened a rift to Las Noches.

Rose waved goodbye to all the people and the Ferris wheel, even though she knew no one would respond. Taking Grimmjow's hand she stepped into the rift and was swallowed up by the sky.


End file.
